undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Le Gume
This page is no longer going to be updated since I have left the wiki. Explanation on my user page. Thank you. Le Gume is a low-ranking member of the Royal Guard, having been in the ranks for about two years. As opposed to other guards however, he uses a material that he calls a thneed, being utilized for his weapons and armor. He intends on showing the world how important his discovery can be. Backstory Le Gume was born to a loving couple in Snowdin, and was raised like most other Monsters at the time. He learned how to read books, do chores around the house, and above all learn how to defend himself. Like most other children, he had a role model to look up to, being the other Royal Guards. So, it was settled that he wanted to become a Royal Guard. Over the years of his adolescence, Le Gume trained by himself to become stronger. He also trained with some of the other Royal Guards at times, and even with Undyne in one of her sessions with Papyrus. Eventually, he was admitted into the Royal Guard, and received a house of his own inside Waterfall. While he enjoyed his house, he didn't enjoy some particular trees that loomed over his house. So he decided to chop down these trees one day, and took the materials inside. While he burned the firewood, he discovered something interesting with the fluff produced by the trees. After some knitting, it turned out that such fluff can be turned into a "Thneed", which can be manipulated to do about anything. After continuing his time as a Royal Guard, he has decided to put the thneeds he made into good use. Maybe these thneeds will give him a higher rank of appreciation. Maybe these thneeds will be utilized by the Royal Scientist. Maybe these thneeds could even help him kill a Human. Description His body structure seems to look of an anthropromorphic coral hawkfish. His skin white with dark, big red polka-dots scattered on him, the white gradually turning more red to his head, making the dots more blended in. He has bendable, soft needles straight out of the back of his waist to the top of his head, some of it covered by his armor. He wears nothing else. In rare cases he could take off his armor for a reason unknown, showing his torso is the same design and a bit rougher skin. He's 6'5" tall. He has orange eyes with brown, small round pupils. His thneed color for his armor is red, claiming to be a more threatening color, as it covers his entire torso. To help for protection, he created hard thneeds to increase armor power. His skin is quite smooth despite the scales, and always seems wet despite almost never being in water, much more smoother on his bald head. He has a short, red-ish tounge. His arms are half an inch thick with sharp claws and are dark red inbetween them. Webbed. He has a quite strong frame for his legs, his feet being just a little over a foot long, with claws sticking out the flat end. He has a tail that's 5 feet long, the end just being a point. It's about 2' thick, getting thinner as it goes out from his tail bone. His bottom is just... Nothing there, just a connecting point to this two legs. He has gills on both sides of his neck. Relationships Friends *Undyne *Papyrus *Alphys Enemies Currently, every human in the Underground. Acquaintances (As in, not friends but not enemies) *Toriel *Sans *Asgore Family * Mother * Father (Names TBA) Romantic Partner(s) ...Um... Stats *HP: 700 *ATK: 30 *DEF: 35 Battle Attacks There are no names Le Gume calls these attacks. #In the battle box, a sword comes from the bottom left and flies into the middle, before spinning slowly, changing directions in very short intervals. The lower the HP, the faster it goes. #Just outside the battle box, the sword appears and it shows dashed lines across the battle box, an indication on where the sword will swing. After a second, the sword swings quickly across the dashed line. More lines appear the lower his HP is. #Transparent water fills up the battle box to half-way and the SOUL is only allowed in the water. The sword scrolls in the battle box and goes in a wavy pattern, randomly changing faster or going down deeper. ACTs *Check *History *Mock *Compliment #Check- 'ATK: 30 DEF: 35 Why use fur as armor?' #History: 'You ask what that fur on his body is.' #Mock 'You make fun of his 'armor'.' #Compliment: 'You compliment on his armor.' Quotes Overworld "...Holy crap. So many years... So much training and... Being distracted... So much thneed replacement... I get to kill a human! HA! Prepare yourself!" - When the player meets Le Gume. "No, go, I insist! How can some weak human be so hard to kill?! *sigh*, I'm not telling Undyne this." - Just after battle. "Aw, what now? I'm not gonna try to kill you again, it's all futile. We're still enemies. We just... Don't try to kill each other anymore?" - When the player talks to Le Gume. This repeats and further relationship seems impossible. Battle "Alright, take this!" - After you CHECK him. This repeats. "Oh, this? It's not fur, it's thneeds! ...Ok, they're like fur..." History 1 "Ok, it's not exactly fur. I found these when cutting t-// why am I telling you this!? Drop dead!" History 2. Every other History is just "...ugh." "Oh, shut up!" Mock 1 "Grrr..." Mock 2. "I'll cook you alive!" Mock 3. "Screw off!" Mock 4. This repeats. "..." Compliment 1 and 2. "...Uhn, thanks." Compliment 3. "Nice color, right?" Compliment 4. "I hate you, but thanks." Compliment 5. "...Now you change your mind?" Compliment after Mock, vice versa. Keep on switching and he will just respond with "???". Trivia * Oddly likes peanuts. Seriously. * Despite being part of the Royal Guard, monsters still consider him evil. * This is (technically) my 3rd OC ever made. Credit Credits go to TobyFox for making Undertale, and to Neko for providing the base page. And thanks for Forge for making the draft of this page! Inactive Removals So let's count how many times I have to remove an Inactive crap or just edit to prevent an Inactive template. 1 Category:OC Category:Male Category:Monster